Perfect
by Faylinne
Summary: Hermione is so focused with choosing between Viktor and Ron that she doesn´t realize that the perfect guy might not even be one of them.HarryHermione.One Shot, please read and review!


A/N: I found this a few weeks ago in my Fnafiction Notebook, and it´s pretty old….I wrote it waaay before _Prince_. That´s why it´s kinda out of date, with Hermione still considering Viktor as a boyfriend. But I thought that I could still upload it…so please read and review!

**Perfect**

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. It was past midnight and she was all alone. As she stared at the slowly extinguishing fire, she yet again was thinking about what she had thought about for the whole week: Viktor or Ron? One one hand, Vikor was so nive in his letters but on the other, he was in Bulgeria. Ron was right here and he did seem interested...she liked him but he often did not understand her point of viw on all kinds of subjects. Both liked her, but she couldn´t figure out whom she liked best. Lavander had once told her that if you could imagine kissing a boy, he was right for you. Back then, she had thought that that was complete rumbish, but now she had found herself actually thinking about what is would be like kissing either of the two. But both times, it just seemed weird and somewhat wrong. But there had to be a boy out there whom she _really_ liked. Not like Ron and Viktor, but someone who was just...perfect. Someone who´s every little annoying habit she loved, someone who understood her, who´d encourage her tp keep going, to jst be there for her...sighing, Hermione went to bed.

The next morning, she was woken up by her alarm clock at 5.00am. She remembered that she had set her alarm so early on a Saturday so that she could study for the upcoming exams. Sleepy, she grabbed her books and went downstairs into the still deserted common room. She sat down in a very cozy arm chair and it took her several minutes to realize that she had read the same line in her Transfiguration Book all over again without taking in one word of it. She was too tired to concentratre. "Five minutes. Then I´ll start", she told herself. When she closed her eyes, she immideantly fell asleep.

The next thing she knew was that someone was poking her. She opened her eyes and realized that the common room was now sun lit and yet again deserted. She looked down and saw Harry kneeling next to her chair. "Harry? Wha...why?". But sudenly she was wide awake. "Oh, god. What´s the time?", she asked, siiting upright "It´s eleven am..what are you-" "Oh _no_! I didnt study at all! I just lost six hours! I´ll have to misslunch and dinner to catch up!I can´t believe it! I - this is-". "You were studying? But the exams are three weeks away, Hermione!", Harry said. "I know! But I need a head-start, you see! I´ll have to stay up untill 2am to finish Homework as well. Oh god. I just - oh my-"., Hermione said, waving her arms around wildly. "Hermione", Harry said, taking her hand is his, "you need a break. Ron´s with Luna, so ölet´s go to Hogsmeade. You and me. Just for fun." In her panic, Hermione hadn´t even realized what Harry had just said about Ron.

"Harry, haven´t you been listening to me? I can´t!", snapped Hermione. "No, you´ll go", said Harry determidly. " I - oh well, fine. I´d better change then". "You do that. I´ll wait", Harry pushed her towards the girls dormitry. Though reluctantly, she climbed up the stairs and came back 15 minutes later in jeans and a pullover. "Let´s go. But if I´ll fail my exams, it´s you fault. " "I´ll take that chance", Harry grinned and climbed after her through the portrait hole.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, they went straight into the three Broomsticks because it was rather cold. While Harry got their drinks, Hermione sat down. To get her ming off the exams, she thought about Viktor and Ron. When Harry sat down and handed her a butterbeer, she asked him: "D´you think that there´s someone perfect out there for everyone?". Harry smiled and answered: "Oh yeah. It just takes us some time to see who it really is". Hermione smiled too and took a sip from her bottle. There was a silence, but a comfortable one.

After they had finished their Butterbeers, they went outside again and looked at the shop windows. It had gotten even colder and just as Hermione tied her scarf tighter around her neck, she spotted Ron. He was standing in front of the Hog´s Head, kissing Luna Lovegood. Strangely, Hermione didn´t feel jealus. What she did feel was slight disgust. " God, I hate it when people kiss in public. I´d never do that.", she said. Suddenly, Harry´s hand was in hers and he pulled jer to face him. They stood there for a few seconds untill Harry bend down and kissed her.

Suddenly, all the possibilities that she had been thinking of in the last week were gone, and to her, one thing was crystal clear: Neither Viktor nor Ron could make her feel like she was feeling right now. Suddenly, she just _knew_ that Harry was right for her.

As he pulled away from her, she said, smiling: "You know, kissing in public might not be that bad after all". She put Harry´s hands aroud her waist and kissed him.

A/N: Well, that´s it…  Please review! Thanks!


End file.
